Un Red al otro lado de la habitación
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Blue hace un regalo algo "especial" al Yellow para su cumpleaños, sin saber las consecuencias que traería a la amistad de cierto pelinegro y la pequeña rubia que está enamorada de él. Al final Red sabrá el significado de todo, y tal vez no termine tan mal como comenzó. ¿Acaso Ruby meterá la pata? Pues sí. Aunque quizás Green no es tan mojigato del todo.


ASASASASASASASAS me quedó beautiful :3 esta cosa rara que se llama fanfic, está basado en "happy birthday Yellow", de la hermosa y espectacular Yassui, porque adoro sus imágenes de special del tipo bofetada-en-la-cara.

Estuve inspirada, seguro porque conseguí algunos arcoíris de Narnia por allí tirados en algún lugar, pero bueno, de todas maneras nadie lo cuenta.

—Chicos, sigo sin entender qué quieren...—murmuró Red mirando a sus amigos Pokédex Holders que lo observaban con seriedad—necesito ir al cumpleaños de Yellow y no he envuelto su regalo aún, así que por Arceus apresúrense...

—Mira idiota—Comenzó Green entrecruzando las manos bajo su mentón. Millones de pensamientos corriendo por su mente para lograr que el pelinegro hiciera lo que ellos querían.

Podría ser el campeón de Kanto y todo lo que se les ocurra, pero en cuestiones de sentimientos, chicas y ...Yellow, era más tonto que un makigarp fuera del agua, o usando splash, en todo caso.

—...la verdad es que sólo estamos preparando el regalo de Yellow, aunque no lo creas—Suspiró el castaño cansinamente—, aún así, te necesitamos.

—No entiendo, ¿para qué-...dónde está Blue?—preguntó con una nota de temor, ella podía ser capaz de muchas cosas, y más aún desde que hace unos tres meses estaba con Green Oak—...¿chicos...?

Pero los demás sonrieron ampliamente, señalando a atrás del campeón, cuando este giró hacia sus espaldas, ya tenía a cierta DexHolder sobre él cubriéndolo con una bolsa, y, dejándole los agujeros para respirar, lo envolvieron totalmente en papel de regalo color carmesí.

—¡CHICOS, ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!—gritó antes de ser amordazado por el delgado plástico de la decoración, sintió cómo era alzado y abofeteado en el rostro por una carta. Luego de varios metros, llegaron a la casa de la rubia, que estaba viendo una película alegremente sentada junto a Chuchu. Su pastel sería repartido en la tarde, y dentro de unas horas recibiría los regalos que tanto quería.

Está bien, Yellow no quería _todos _los regalos.

Solamente añoraba los de cierto entrenador del cual llevaba seis años enamorada y por el cual era considerada como amiga. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una horda de risotadas y golpes en la puerta, así que se levantó y verificó en la entrada de la casa, encontrándose con un paquete enorme acompañado por un mensaje.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yellow! Esperamos que disfrutes de tu regalo ;3 -Con amor (y ganas de trollear), tus amigos Dex Holders."

—Hmmmp...—masculló Red desde el regalo, aprisionado por el papel, escuchó las pisadas de alguien—_Tal vez sea Blue.._—pensó moviéndose lo más que podía con el amarre de plástico. Lo cual tampoco era mucho que se diga.

—¿Qué será, Chuchu?—La voz de Yellow paralizó al pelinegro, que se quedó totalmente quieto y sin moverse. Ese había sido el plan de Blue desde el principio. Una de las pequeñas manos de la rubia rasgaron el envoltorio—...espera, ¿ese no es el pokégear de Red-san...? oh por...—Su rostro se volvió fuertemente carmesí y comenzó a temblar suavemente—...Blue-san es mala ¿Escuchaste, Chuchu?¡Mala!¡Ya te saco de allí, Red-san, espera unos minutos!—exclamó entrando a la casa y buscando unas tijeras en la cocina, afortunadamente habían unas cerca y las logró alcanzar con rapidez. Luego de unos momentos, el chico ya estaba sin envoltorio, suspirando aliviado de ser liberado de la tortura de Blue.

Yellow quería tomar la tijera y hacer sufrir a Blue por todo eso.

—¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa, Yellow? Está muy tarde y la mía queda muy lejos...

—Cla-claro Red-san—tartamudeó dejándolo pasar, el chico se quedó en el sofá, mientras que ella iba con paso apresurado a su habitación, cerrándola y marcando un número en su pokégear con velocidad—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?!—gritó con su rostro ruborizado a la imagen de su amiga en la pantalla—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!¡¿Mandar a Red-san...a-a-a-a...mi casa!?¡Eres una completa...!

—Genio—Le interrumpió Blue calmadamente, limando sus uñas con pereza. Detrás de ella estaba Green, que sonreía a modo de disculpa, pero la rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina y su rostro palideció, desapareciendo de la pequeña pantalla—...Yellow, cariño. ¿No le dirás nada? Digo, tienes al chico del que estás enamorada desde hace seis años, al campeón de Kanto, el chico más imbécil que...no, espera, el segundo—Corrigió rápido y alzando el dedo en una pausa—, sí el segundo que conozco. ¿Y tú me dirás eso?

—Cá-ca-llate—balbuceó frunciendo el ceño—...e-e-es que...no me gusta molestar a nadie...y-y si Red-san no me habla más...yo...yo...—Sin decir otra palabra colgó la videollamada y rompió a llorar en silencio.

—¿Yellow, estás bien?—interrogó Red tocando la puerta con preocupación, ella se secó las lágrimas con suavidad y respondió.

—Claro que sí, Red-san. No hay problema, estaba buscando unas sábanas—mintió levantándose de la cama, no sin antes lanzar el pokégear lejos de ella. No quería hablar con Blue, ni Green, ni Sapphire, ni Ruby, ni ninguno de ellos en ese momento. ¡Ellos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Red!¿Por qué hicieron eso? Se supone que cada uno resuelve sus problemas a su manera; tal vez Yellow quería quedarse como amiga de Red por siempre.

Bien, eso fue mentira.

Tomó unas cuantas cobijas del clóset y salió nuevamente hacia el recibidor. Red esperaba pacientemente en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y mirando la televisión. Su rostro relajado y libre de la presión de las batallas, ese tipo de faceta que sólo mostraba con Yellow, aquella que le fascinaba.

—¿Yellow, estás bien?—inquirió el moreno frente a ella, el rostro de ella se coloró casi tanto como el rojo de los ojos del chico al notar la cercanía de ambos.

Claro que esto a Red no le afectó.

—S-sí...Red-san, estoy perfectamente bien, sólo estaba pensando—murmuró con una sonrisa tímida. Caminó hacia la cocina, moviendo algunas cosas en ella—...Red-san, ¿quieres comer algo?

—No Yellow. No tengo hambre...—El rostro de Yellow se contorsionó en una mueca. _¿RED SIN HAMBRE?¿Acaso eso era alguna otra secuela de la broma de Blue?_

—¿Perdón, qué?—dudó girando y mirando al chico de ahora diecisiete que estaba del otro lado de la mesa—, me estás diciendo que no tienes hambre. ¿Acaso estás bien, Red-san?—preguntó acercándose y tomando su temperatura con la mano, reuniendo todo el valor posible para llevarla hacia su frente y percibir algo extra de calor en el cuerpo de él.

Pero no pasaba nada.

—Estoy bien...es que comí algo en casa de Misty, eso es todo—Sonrió, ingenuo al sonido del corazón de la rubia al romperse trozo por trozo así como de las ganas de lanzarse en el suelo y llorar de la misma.

—Ah...entonces perdón, Red-san—Continuó igual que antes, permaneciendo impasible ante el comentario. Después de todo, Red no tenía la culpa de no saber los propósitos de la pelirroja, sino de Yellow por no decir todo de una vez—_Definitivamente es mi culpa_—pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro. Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pero parpadeó antes de que se derramaran por sus mejillas—...eh...voy a-a dormir Red-san. Si tienes algún problema me avisas—musitó caminando de regreso a su habitación. Se cambió la ropa por una camiseta y un short, luego se acostó en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Claro que eso no pudo suceder con un Red al otro lado de la habitación.

Se levantó agitando su melena rubia, liberada de la presión de la coleta, y se dirigió a la sala, encendiendo el televisor para encontrara alguna que otra cosa interesante. Noticias, películas, series...nada fuera de lo normal. Se decidió al final en un canal sobre los concursos en Hoenn.

—En Hoenn existen diversas sedes para los concursos pokémon, clasificados según el nivel de listones que tanto los pokémon como sus entrenadores, posean. Populares entre la población de la región, son quizás la principal actividad de recreación—Anunciaba la presentadora caminando junto a la cámara—... Incluso concursantes de otras regiones vienen a probar suerte en los certámenes, como es el caso de Hikari. O de veteranos en la materia, como Ruby. En la próxima parte, mostraremos una entrevista completa de su vida—Continuó mientras pasaba una imagen de Ruby en la pantalla. Yellow sonrió al reconocer a su amigo, pero bajó el volumen del televisor al recordar que Red estaba durmiendo unos metros atrás de ella en otro sofá.

—Yellow...¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?—murmuró Red restregándose los ojos y arrastrando la sábana por el suelo.

—No podía dormir—contestó ella en voz baja, tratando de eludir la mirada carmesí del chico.

—¿Por qué?¿Tenías pesadillas...?

—No, Red-san...no tenía pesadillas—respondió ella observando la entrevista que le hacían a Ruby en la televisión.

—¿Entonces...?

—No podía dormir, Red-san. Eso es todo—Terminó frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo su corazón dispararse cuando el pelinegro posó la mano en su hombro.

—No eres la misma...estás molesta—susurró el sentándose a su lado. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que el cabello de ella era largo, casi hasta el final de la espalda, una cascada de color amarillo—¿Fue algo que dije?—preguntó. La sola idea de que Yellow se enojara con él, era simplemente inimaginable, porque esa pequeña rubia complementaba su vida espléndidamente.

Esa tarde fue a Cerulean City sólo a buscar unas cosas, pero Misty lo atrapó...y una cosa llevó a la otra...al final Misty se portó tan extraña que decidió marcharse de allí.

—...La verdad es que no estoy soltero, tengo una novia muy celosa en casa...—La voz de Ruby sonó en vez de la de Yellow—... no le gusta que esté con otras chicas, después de todo hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y con nuestros amigos. Debo admitir que antes estaba confundido acerca de mis sentimientos...pero estoy completamente seguro de que la amo con toda mi alma.

—¿Tienes a más compañeros en otras regiones, Ruby? Nuestras fuentes indican que sí—dijo la conductora sacudiendo su cabello con la mano.

—Bueno, hemos visitado a muchos de nuestros conocidos en Kanto, y puedo decir que Yellow es una gran amiga...por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yellow!¿Te gustó el regalo? No fue idea mía—Rió mirando a la pantalla mostrando una sonrisa—, fueron los demás. Personalmente yo nunca te haría algo así, porque sé qué se siente estar...—La entrevista quedó en silencio cuando la rubia puso en mute al aparato con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Qué regalo te dieron, Yellow?—preguntó Red mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—...Estabas en papel de envolver, Red-san...es mi cumpleaños...eh...—balbuceó torpemente, pero el pelinegro por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que quería decir.

—...Yo soy tu regalo...—murmuró con el ceño fruncido—...es por eso que Blue me envolvió, y por qué estabas tan molesta...

—Eh...

—Porque soy una molestia en este momento, digo, tu mejor amigo en tu casa por una broma...estoy seguro de que eso te enfurece.

—N-no, Red-s-san...es que...es...es...que...—Se removió incómoda en el sofá, apretando por accidente el botón de volumen del control de la TV.

—Y dime, Ruby...¿No tienes amigos que te recuerden a tu relación con Sapphire antes?—preguntó la mujer con interés, guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro.

—Bueno...de hecho sí, mi amiga Yellow (de la que hablé antes), está enamorada de uno de mis amigos, pero es demasiado...¿temerosa?¿tímida? Y él simplemente es un tonto...¿esto no se transmite en Kanto, verdad?—inquirió arqueando las cejas con preocupación.

—De hecho, sí.

—¡NO! Pensé que no lo daban en Kanto...Oh por Arceus...Yellow metí la pata..Sapphire me matará más tarde por esto...se suponía que sólo diría el "Feliz cumpleaños" como dedicatoria para cuando vieras el programa aquí, no me dejará hacerle vestidos...—Se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Eh...bueno, supongo que iremos a comerciales—El sonido fue cancelado definitivamente por el chico ahora, que miraba a Yellow con seriedad.

—¿De quién estás enamorada?

—Ehm...eh...uh...ehh...es algo complicado...es que...

—¡Dime, Yellow!¿Quién es? Debo hacerle pagar por no saber nada; se supone que un amor debe ser correspondido...

—Otro día lo hago...ahora no quiero—musitó levantándose.

—Pero...—Ella le ignoró, caminando hacia su cuarto, durmiendo casi instantáneamente luego de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Red se levantó primero, inquieto por el secreto de Yellow, aún no sabía que pensar de ello. ¿Acaso Yellow no confiaba en él?¿Ya no eran amigos?

Yellow despertó unos minutos después, haciendo rápidamente un desayuno apresurado sin mediar palabra con Red. Siempre debía ser tan tonto, seis años sin enterarse de nada, la carga de ser una mejor amiga. Está bien, Misty tal vez no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero le dio un pokémon, y trató de ayudar, así que tal vez eso fuese suficiente para sanjar la situación.

Pero no lo era.

El pelinegro, reacio a seguir en aquella incómoda situación, se acomodó y se dirigió a la base de los Dex Holders, donde Blue discutia con Green sonoramente, sin ver que Yellow rompía a llorar frente a a la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Pero yo quiero que la reunión sea en el Bosque Viridian!—gritaba ella al castaño.

—¡Y yo prefiero el jardín de mi abuelo!—refutó él frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?—preguntó Red mirando a ambos sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa. Los novios se quedaron estupefactos pero luego reaccionaron.

—Ah...sobre eso...—comenzó Blue nerviosamente—...es una historia muy graciosa...

—¿Graciosa?¿Te parece que secuestrarme y llevarme a casa de mi mejor amiga es una broma? Yellow no quiere hablarme ¡todo es tu culpa!—acusó señalándola con molestia.

—¿Mi culpa? Red, ¿qué dijiste antes de que Yellow dejara de hablarte?

—Eh...que comí en casa de Misty, ¿por qué?

—Eres un total imbécil.

—¡Pero no es mi culpa! Sólo quiero saber cuál de sus amigos le gusta, Ruby dijo eso y...

—Red, Yellow está enamorada de ti desde hace seis años, no seas cabezota por favor.

—¡No me mientas, Green!¿Cómo Yellow estará enamorada de mí?¡Somos mejores amigos, ella siempre ha es...! Oh.

—¡Por fin!—Suspiró Blue pateando una silla cercana—, ahora dime. ¿Qué harás?

—Eh...uh...

Era demasiada información para el chico en menos de cinco minutos. Por Arceus ¡Yellow estaba enamorada de él! Y había cometido el estúpido error de decir lo de Misty. Ahora entendía sus sonrojos, y la forma en que trataba de ser mejor para él.

—Debo...debo...ir con ella—musitó antes de ir corriendo de regreso, para ver a la pequeña rubia saliendo de casa con su caña de pescar en mano y acompañada por Chuchu y Pika, que había salido juntos y vuelto esa mañana. Yellow notó la presencia de el pelinegro, y por el rostro que tenía, se había enterado de algo muy, muy grave—¡Yellow, espera!—gritó él tratando de alcanzarla, sólo llegando a ella en un pequeño lago de allí. La chica estaba sentada impasible en el mullido pasto verde, mientras lanzaba la caña al agua—...¿por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Qué cosa, Red-san?

—Que...que...te gustaba...

—Porque sabía que no te gustaría y dejarías de hablarme—contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Yellow, yo nunca dejaría de hablarte...eres demasiado importante para mí, yo...

—De todas formas no te gusto, así que mejor dejemos las cosas así y no tengamos más problemas. ¿Está bien?—interrogó levantándose y regresando a su casa, reuniendo toda su dignidad para lograr llegar a casa sin llorar a cántaros. Sin embargo, sollozó en cuanto cerró la puerta con un golpe.

—Entonces debemos hacer unas excursiones a Johto, supongo que enviaremos a los que se ofrezcan, después de todo, tenemos a Gold, a Silver y a Crystal en aquella región—habló Blue sonriente y abrazando a su novio. Al lado de Green, Red se removía incómodo, mirando a la frágil figura de Yellow, más delgada, más cansada, ojeras bajo los ojos, y su piel ligeramente pálida—, iremos Green y

yo, así que espero que no tengan problemas con quedarse aquí mientras Kotone está de visita—terminó en un suspiro y toqueteando su Pokégear—...y así doy por finalizada esta reunión...

Pero antes de que terminara, la rubia ya se había levantado de su asiento, y salido corriendo de la base, con la mirada triste de sus amigos sobre sí.

—Red...no es tu culpa...

—Si lo es...soy un imbécil.

Yellow corría a lo largo del Bosque Viridian, hipando continuamente. Llegó a su casa azotando la puerta.

—Yellow...escúchame...—La voz de Red sonó desesperada desde el otro lado de la madera. Yellow no respondió—...la verdad es que...me...me...siento extraño...no es que me gustes pero...estoy confundido...

—Red...creo que deberías dejarla sola—murmuró Green poniendo la mano en el hombro del pelinegro. Este temblaba suavemente y tenía lágrimas en los ojos—..no la molestes más...

—¡Pero debo hacerlo! Ella...ella...es mi mejor amiga y si Yellow no está...

—Red-san, hazle caso a Green-san...deberías irte...

Y así es como Red tomó la decisión de viajar a otra región con tal de olvidar a Yellow, y la sensación de hundimiento que traía verla a los ojos.

Estuvo en Unova, en Hoenn, y en más regiones, ganando cuanta liga podía, pero recordando el rostro de la pequeña rubia que aún estaba en su corazón a pesar de los cinco años de estar separado de ella.

Su expresión era más endurecida, y ahora que estaba en Johto, nadie se atrevía a hablarle de Kanto, por temor a lo que el entrenador hiciera. Gold, Crystal y Silver viajaron a la región de la que provenía, porque Yellow había invitado a todos sus amigos Dex Holders.

Claro que Red nunca recibió la invitación.

El sonido del pokégear nuevo interrumpió su caminata silenciosa, así que se paró y le dejó sonar con calma. Cuando el aparato calló, lo tomó y vio el mensaje con la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Eh...hola...Red-san...espero que no estés molesto conmigo, he pensado mucho y no quise invitarte por si me odias aún...—susurró Yellow desde la pequeña pantalla. La estruendosa voz de Blue casi no se oía por el barullo de los demás—...y..eh..quiero decirte que espero que vuelvas algún día a Kanto...pero también que me avises para hacerte una gran bienvenida...y... bueno...te extraño mucho...y lamento que no puedas contestar este mensaje en cuanto te lo dejo...aunque conociéndote, lo más probable es que ni te molestaras en saber quién te llamaba...—Red sintió una punzada de culpa por esa oración. ¿Ella quería que volviera a Kanto?

—¿Estás dejándole un mensaje a Red?—preguntó Blue asomándose y arrebatándole el pokégear a la rubia—¡Red, quiero decirte que me casaré con Green y que estoy embarazada! Yellow está tan enamorada de ti aún...es como una pollita, y créeme que sólo se curará cuando vengas...

—¡BLUE-SAN CÁLLATE!—exclamó Yellow con el rostro sonrojado y quitándole el artefacto de las manos—...eh...eso fue incómodo... adiós Red-san...que vuelvas pronto..—Y la llamada terminó dejando al pobre Red con los ojos como platos, recapitulando los cinco minutos de información que acababa de recibir.

Blue y Green se casarían y tendrían un hijo.

Yellow seguía enamorada de él.

Yellow quería que volviera.

Yellow se había puesto más hermosa que nunca.

Yellow tenía el cabello más largo.

Yellow le extrañaba.

Yellow le conocía muy bien.

Tomó el primer vuelo directo a Kanto, llegando luego de unas horas a su antigua casa, con Pika dormitando en su hombro. Caminó a casa de Yellow, donde la puerta estaba abierta y una brisa fresca anunciaba el otoño próximo, entró a la cabaña de madera, observando todas las cosas igual que antes.

—...¿Quién eres?—una voz sonó a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró, dándose cuenta de que la imagen del pokégear no era ni lo más aproximada a lo que era Yellow en esos días; su cabello, aún atado en una coleta, parecía no haber sido cortado en un buen tiempo, quizás era más alta, pero nunca para superar al pelinegro—...¿Red-san?

—Hola, Yellow—musitó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Una que no tenía desde hacía meses.

—¡Red-san, eres tú!—exclamó con el corazón acelerado, y corriendo a estamparse contra el moreno en un abrazo. Estaba sonrojada y apenada, pero nada de eso evitaría que abrazase a Red.

—Sí, Yellow. Soy yo—respondió tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ásperas por las batallas.

—Eh...Red-san quiero decirte que...—murmuró ruborizándose aún más, mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus manos, necesitando ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo.

—Mejor cállate y hazlo, pequeña pollita—Sonrió, dejando que Yellow uniera sus labios en un suave beso. Red nunca había besado a nadie, quizás las batallas pokémon y las ansias de ganar habían acabado con esos pensamientos. Pero ahora que besaba a Yellow, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo el tiempo posible, aún cuando eso implicara que dejara de tener tantas batallas, valdría la pena.

—Te-te amo...Red-san—tartamudeó refugiando su rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Red, al tiempo que este unía sus manos detrás de la cintura de ella.

—Yo también, Yellow, y nunca lo dudes—contestó poniendo su nariz en el cabello amarillo, atrapando el olor a bosque que emanaba de él—...y...¿entonces me harás algo de comer?

—Lo que tú quieras, Red—musitó besándolo nuevamente y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al máximo.

Ahora Red era suyo.

—Gracias, Yellow.

Ahora Yellow era suya.

—Blue-san dijo que le avisara cuando vinieras...y que si lo hacías, era porque eres extremadamente predecible—susurró con una suave risa, mientras movía algunas cosas de la despensa.

—¡No la llames aún! Se comerá toda mi comida con eso del embarazo...

—Oh sí, ella tiene dos meses ya...Red...¿cómo Blue-san y Green-san hicieron un bebé? Digo, ¿cuándo? Siempre estaban con alguien...—preguntó luego de unos minutos, arqueando una ceja y poniendo la comida frente a su chico.

—...No lo sé, tal vez podamos preguntarle más tarde, Yellow—Rió empezando a devorar el platillo que le preparó la rubia—...por cierto, no comeré más nunca con Misty, porque definitivamente ella no es como tú.

—Nadie más es como tú tampoco, Red.

Fin.

Cursi.

Lo sé.

Hermoso.

Lo sé.

Deprimente.

Lo sé también.

Yo sé muchas cosas.

¿Sabías que la puerta de gatos fue inventada por Newton? Yo sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero lo sé.

Ahora volviendo a la fantasía: ¿Te gustó?

Deja un review! Yo vivo de reviews. Incluso deja un fav si quieres . 3 .

¡Hazlo y te enviaré un Red envuelto en el papel de regalo de tu preferencia! Sólo por tiempo limitado y a los primeros dos que me dejen un mensaje (?)

SlenderGirl.

P.D: Me gustan los pays

P.D.P.D: Encuéntrame en ask como "Imaginando Unicornios", soy la papa que camina.

P.D.P.D.P.D: ¿Me recomiendas algún libro?


End file.
